A number of plants for the threading of pipe, such as pipe for the oil and gas field industries, utilize a flow sequence system wherein the pipe is introduced by inserting one end of the pipe into a building containing a pipe threading machine or lathe. Such plants require considerable personnel to operate, and because of extra handling of the pipe which may be involved the newly cut pipe threads can be subjected to damaging blows.
Certain three roll pipe clamps have been known to the art, wherein such pipe clamps included three rotatable rollers, a lower roller for contacting the bottom of the pipe to be clamped, and two upper rollers pivotable about a pivot area from an open position to a closed position wherein the pipe is firmly clamped between the three rollers.